Manufacturers of computing devices are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing a responsive computing device. Many computing devices include a hibernation mode that allows the computing device to power down while retaining its state. During hibernation, a computer saves the contents of its volatile memory to a hard disk. Upon resumption, the computer is in the state it was when entering hibernation.